Diabetes mellitus can be divided into two clinical syndromes, Type 1 and Type 2 diabetes mellitus. Type 1, or insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM), is a chronic autoimmune disease characterized by the extensive loss of beta cells in the pancreatic Islets of Langerhans, which produce insulin. As these cells are progressively destroyed, the amount of secreted insulin decreases, eventually leading to hyperglycemia (abnormally high level of glucose in the blood) when the amount of secreted insulin drops below the level required for euglycemia (normal blood glucose level). Although the exact trigger for this immune response is not known, patients with IDDM have high levels of antibodies against pancreatic beta cells. However, not all patients with high levels of these antibodies develop IDDM.
Type 2 diabetes (also referred to as non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM)) develops when muscle, fat and liver cells fail to respond normally to insulin. This failure to respond (called insulin resistance) may be due to reduced numbers of insulin receptors on these cells, or a dysfunction of signaling pathways within the cells, or both. The beta cells initially compensate for this insulin resistance by increasing their insulin output. Over time, these cells become unable to produce enough insulin to maintain normal glucose levels, indicating progression to Type 2 diabetes.
Type 2 diabetes is brought on by a combination of poorly understood genetic and acquired risk factors—including a high-fat diet, lack of exercise, and aging. Worldwide, Type 2 diabetes has become an epidemic, driven by increases in obesity and a sedentary lifestyle, widespread adoption of western dietary habits, and the general aging of the populations in many countries. In 1985, an estimated 30 million people worldwide had diabetes—by 2000, this figure had increased 5-fold, to an estimated 154 million people. The number of people with diabetes is expected to double between now and 2025, to about 300 million.
Type 2 diabetes is a complex disease characterized by defects in glucose and lipid metabolism. Typically there are perturbations in many metabolic parameters including increases in fasting plasma glucose levels, free fatty acid levels and triglyceride levels, as well as a decrease in the ratio of HDL/LDL. As discussed above, one of the principal underlying causes of diabetes is the inability of beta cells to produce sufficient insulin to maintain glucose levels. Therefore, an important therapeutic goal in the treatment of diabetes is therefore to increase insulin production. The present invention addresses this and other problems.